


You're My Miracle

by AlexSmith



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmith/pseuds/AlexSmith
Summary: While Tony is away on business and Steve is solo parent, it's only natural for Peter to become sick and need his Papa to make him feel better. A total tooth rotting fluff idea that my brain just thought of and wouldn't let go of it. Possible a set of one shots as I have a few more ideas will be update if that happens.





	You're My Miracle

You’re My Miracle

 

It’s the sound of the rain that makes it so easy for Steve to drop off to sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, after a day of work and being the sole parent of Peter while Tony is away on business, Steve was quick to choose a quiet night of pizza and a movie before getting Peter to bed. It feels as if he’s only been sleeping for ten minutes when Steve hears the whimpers and cough. Sitting up Steve knows something is wrong with his baby and he’s quick to throw the covers back,

“Mr. Rogers young Peter has a fever of 102 degrees.” The AI speaks to Steve.

“Thank you Jarvis, would you please apologize to Bruce but alert him that he is probably needed.” Steve responds opening the door to the bedroom and padding his way down the hallway. Steve opens up the door of Peter’s room to find his son sitting up with his blanket and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

“What’s wrong with my baby boy?” Steve questions as he sits on the end of Peter’s bed, the four year old quietly sniffles.

“Papa my ear hurts and my throat.” Peter squeaks out before crying a bit, the pain of his throat getting the best of him.

Steve reaches over and pulls Peter into his lap and holds his son and quietly shushes him as he feels Peter’s forehead Steve knows that his fever is only going to get higher.

A soft knock on the bedroom door lets Steve know that Bruce is here and Steve looks up and is met with the face of an understanding Bruce, “He’s got to have something for his fever first off.” Steve responds and Bruce nods heading toward the kitchen and Steve follows with Peter in his arms.

Sitting a sick Peter on the kitchen counter, Steve’s heart breaks at how poor his boy is he’s miserable and it kills Steve that he can’t fix it. “Here we go buddy, let’s get some medicine in to help your throat and your fever.” Bruce responds handing Peter a small cup of liquid who drinks it quickly and looks at Steve in amazement,

“Papa it didn’t taste bad, it tasted like a blue snow cone.”

“No way, leave it up to Uncle Bruce to find medicine that doesn’t taste bad.” Steve responds with a smile God how was Tony and his self so lucky to call this child theirs.

“Whats hurting Peter?” Bruce asks as he feels Peters lymph nodes and begins his assessment.”My throat and this ear,” Peter replies pointing at his right ear. Bruce continues asking Peter questions and looking at him and receiving laughs and chuckles in return for being funny like only Uncle Bruce can be. Bruce turns to Steve and gives him a look, “He’s definitely got an ear infection and I would guess he could possibly be strep throat looking at his throat, I wouldn’t know for sure without doing a test but even if it was positive I would still treat him the same way. His best bet is to have a s-h-o-t of antibiotics.” Bruce states spelling out the word so Peter doesn’t pay any attention.

“Then we have to do it, even I know he will feel better tomorrow if we go ahead and do it, don’t worry about it Bruce Peter’s a big boy he understands.” Steve states lifting up his son and cuddles him to his chest. Steve takes a smell in and places a kiss to the crown of Peter’s head before tilting Peter’s chin up so he can speak to him face to face.

“You’re pretty sick buddy, and the quickest way to get you feeling better is to give you a shot. I don’t like shots either but do you want your throat to stop hurting?” Steve questions and chuckles as he received a head nodding yes. “So it’s going to hurt for a moment and it’s okay to cry but it will be over and you’ll feel better.

“Can you hold me Papa?” Peter asks his bottom lip beginning to tremble and damn it Steve’s sure his heart has just ripped in half.

“Of course I’ll hold you, I’ll always hold you even when you’re a grown up I’ll still hold you.” Steve states. “Give me another minute and I’ll be ready.” Bruce responds getting the antibiotic ready. Steve carries Peter to the living room and sits down in the recliner and holds his baby who’s so big and yet he’s still so small these are the moments that no parent is prepared for when you have to inflict a small amount of pain to create a better outcome but you can’t really explain such a thing to a child. Steve already has Peter’s leg exposed for the shot and Peter just hides his face in his papa’s chest and Steve hates it.

“Look at me, sweetheart.” Steve responds causing Peter to look up and Steve’s taken back to the day Peter was born and holding his son for the first time those beautiful big eyes staring into Steve’s soul. “You’re my life’s one miracle everything i’ve done that’s good.” Steve softly sings the lullaby that Peter always would quiet down for, holding his son tight he felt Peter tense as Bruce gave the shot and Peter’s cries made Steve’s heart break.

“Watch him for fifteen minutes, make sure he has no reactions. I left the ibuprofen and acetaminophen on the counter continue to rotate them for the fevers which I know you already knew about but I’m use to giving the whole spill. Don’t hesitate to call me again if I’m needed I’ll see him later.” Bruce spoke as Peter continued to cry.

“Thanks Bruce, got it from here we will stop by later today. And don’t worry he’s fine.” Steve spoke as he rocked Peter.

Being left alone Steve continued rocking Peter who was now letting out pitiful hiccups and Steve held his baby thankful to just have a moment that his son still needed him. Steve knew his days were limited eventually Peter would find Steve and Tony boring and he would be a big kid who didn’t need cuddling, and holding, and kissing of boo boo’s.

“You know when we first brought you home as a baby, this was the only way you would sleep is if daddy or me would rock you. It got so bad your daddy invented a crib that would imitate the rocking motion. He won so many awards from parents and baby companies.” Steve chuckled as Peter looked at him his thumb perched in his mouth; Steve knew he should correct the behavior as they were having a issue of Peter still sucking his thumb but he just couldn’t; hell the first ultrasound they went to Peter was sucking on his thumb. Forget what parenting books said about a child who sucked his thumb at this age they could afford braces.

“What else did you do?” Peter spoke up and Steve wiped away the last remaining tears. “Had to fight with your uncles about who’s turn it was to hold you unless it was Aunt Tasha she could hold you whenever or she could have hurt us.” The memory earned a laugh from Peter and Steve smiled.

“Your daddy would take you into the lab and do all different things involving the robots and fire and give me a heart attack.But you would sleep through it or laugh about it especially if Dum-E would spray daddy with the fire extinguisher.” Peter let out a belly laugh which caused Steve to laugh.

Letting out a yawn Steve stood up and carried Peter to Tony and his bedroom, sitting Peter down in the bed, “Let me go grab one bucky bear and something to drink and then it’s bed time for me and you.” Steve spoke ruffling Peter’s hair.

Quickly grabbing Peter’s stuffed animal and pouring some Sprite in a sippy cup and grabbing a bottle of water for his self Steve made his way back to the bedroom and got under the covers and smiled as Peter quickly curled up into a ball in his side and laid his head on his chest.

“Goodnight papa,” Peter spoke his eyes already beginning to droop, Steve felt Peters forehead and was happy to report that his fever had broke and Steve pulled the covers over them.

“Goodnight my baby boy.”

Steve couldn’t believe this was his life and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
